


Rainy x School days

by Nanikaneko



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanikaneko/pseuds/Nanikaneko
Summary: A middle school killugon au (they’re around the same age as in cannon, and Leorio and kurapika are in high school)*WARNING*There is a slight character death that does cause a lot of crap to happen (the character that dies is already dead in cannon though so hopefully it’s not that big of a trigger)Killua has been pinning for Gon for about 3 years and has come to terms with his feelings (he doesn’t hate himself for It or anything, he just feels that it will always be one sided and he’s ok with that)Gon is just now figuring out that he sees Killua as more than a friend(Also some leopika and canary x Amane bc I love them too)And there is a human Ikalgo (I aged him at around 18-19 so he’s still kinda close to Killua and Gons age but I need him to be an adult) also I love the concept  of Alluka and Zushi so they’re besties in this au
Relationships: Amane/Canary, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

*RING* RING*  
It was the sound that spread a wave of relieve over every students minds for not having to think very much for the remaining hours of the day.  
But to some it symbolized something more like a wake up alarm.  
Killua managed to not look shocked as the noise hit his ears causing him to be brought back into reality.  
“You’re silly Killua” the green haired boy standing next to him packing his papers back into his binder giggled.  
His cheeks turned a pale red at being teased, but scoffed while quickly moving his head down so his face couldn’t be seen.  
“No Gon, I’m tired” he said looking back up forcing a yawn and rubbing his eye for effect.  
“But you weren’t even sleeping” Gon frowned, leaning against his desk waiting for Killua to finish shoving his stuff into his bag”  
“I- yes I was!” His voice cracked at being caught off guard from Gon seemingly seeing right through him.  
Gon only frowned in response before tossing his bag over his shoulder and adjusting his strap as he walked towards the door.  
“If you say so,” he says acting as if the topic had been dropped before turning around and smirking, “but if I beat you to the buses you have to tell me why you pretending to sleep all class!” And immediately turns on his heel and sprints out off the room.  
It doesn’t take long for Killua to process what had happened and just grabs his bag and hugs it to his chest as he dashes after him.  
“You idiot. If that’s the wager then there’s no way I’ll let you win this time.” Killua states in his mind as he passes Gon with ease, beating him to their bus.  
He nearly tumbles into some random kid as they were trying to make their way up the steps and onto the bus. He apologizes even though it comes out slightly hitched due to the small anxiety that had previously taken refuge in the back of his mind reminding him that Gon could’ve possibly won despite him giving his all.  
But a hand placed on his shoulder snaps him out of his thoughts as he turns to see Gon frowning at having lost.  
Killua smirks having regained his confidence and chides,”what? Did you really think you’d beat me?”  
Gon pouts and mumbles,”I’ve beaten you before though!”  
That only widens Killua’s grin,”yeah,” he paused, his smile growing as he leaned down towards Gon, “because I let you.”  
Gon’s pout gets even worse at that as he mumbles again,”mean Killua!”  
Killua leans forward and laughs at him before playfully ruffling his hair and jokes,”maybe if I gave you a 5 second head start you could beat me”  
Gon mumbles even more at that as he follows Killua, who’s smirk is still present, up the stairs and onto the bus.  
They part ways as Killua slides into one of the seats up front, while Gon continues towards the back.  
“Big brother!” The black haired girl beside Killua smiles as she wraps her arms around him.  
He strokes her hair and smiles back at her,”Hey Alluka.”  
She pulls away to look up him still beaming, “how was your day big brother?”  
“Good, I had a race with Gon” he grins.  
“You always race each other,” she pouts for a moment before her smile returns,”but I think it’s sweet how you make sure to let him win every once in awhile!”  
Pink dust spreads across his face at that, quickly countering her,”yeah well I only do that because he’d whine if he never won”  
Alluka only hums happily at his response before asking, “so was today one of those days?”  
“Ah-uhm no not today.” Killua fumbles as he brings his hands to his head to look cool under the pressure.  
“Why not haven’t you won every day this week?” She cocks her head at him.  
“Because Gon was being annoying today so he deserved to lose” he grumbles, telling the half truth.  
Another hum comes in response as Alluka leans her head against Killua’s shoulder as she closes her eyes, deciding its not worth prying anymore at the current topic. Killua relaxes at that, not having wanted to pursue the conversation any further. He drapes his arm around her and leans his head against hers, his eyes slowing drifting shut as well.  
Killua only realizes he had fallen asleep when a gentle hand ruffling his hair causes him to stir.  
“Killua wake up you’re going to miss our stop” a soft voice whispers close to his ear.  
His eyelids slowly flutter open as he looks up to find the source.  
“Did Alluka fall asleep on your arm again?” The voice gently replies to his grogginess.  
He looks up to see Gon bent smiling softly at him while still ruffling his fluffy white hair.  
“I’m surprised you fell asleep on the bus ride, you usually are so well rested.” He says, concern lacing his voice as it starts returning to its normal volume.  
Killua’s face starts to heat up as he begins fully processing what had happened. The rush in his cheeks getting the better of him cause him to reflexively jump up, causing Alluka to groan and Gons hand to be pulled from his hair.  
“Big brother..?” Alluka mumbles sitting up to rub her eyes.  
“Wake up Alluka we need to get up, we’re at our stop.” Killua smiles in a low tone as to not startle her.  
“Ok..” she murmured as she stood up and took Killua’s hand that he had stretched out for her to hold onto.  
He carefully pulled her along the isle as he followed Gon.  
“I hope you know that if I wasn’t worried about disturbing Alluka I’d be yelling at you right now..” he grumbled at Gon for giggling.  
“I know” Gon turned around to smile at him as he descended the stairs and stepped down onto the ground.  
Killua tried to be mad at him by mumbling, but instead ended up with pink dust spreading across his cheeks that he insisted to the tiny voice in the back of his mind was in fact only a result of his annoyance.  
Thankfully Alluka pulls him away from his train of thought as she starts stumbling down the first step. He tightens his grip on her hand to reassure her as he helps guide her to solid ground.  
Gon waits for them by the mailbox of whoever’s house the bus decided to stop in front of, a small, but yet noticeable frown on his face.  
It quickly fades as he jokes,”Aw man I would’ve loved to have been able to race again.”  
Killua laughs at that,”Why so you could pester me more about how I ‘wasn’t really sleeping’,” he motions air quotes with his free hand.  
“Maybe..” Gon mumbles.  
“I was just joking, and like I said before I was actually sleeping.” Killua scoffs, turning his head away to hide his blush from the shock at Gon caring so much about the subject.  
“No you weren’t! I know because I saw you!” Gon huffs.  
Killua jerks his head to face Gon again out of surprise,”what do you mean you saw me?”  
“I was watching you for the whole last half of class and I could tell by your breathing you were still awake!” Gon confesses.  
“Wh-what the heck? Why were you even watching me?” Killua’s blush grows upon hearing his statement, but doesn’t look away because his curiosity won’t let him.  
“Because I got worried that you were sleeping since you’re usually always awake!” He poorly explains.  
“I don’t always get enough sleep, it’s not that weird for me to nap in class!”  
Gon starts to ease up at that, folding his arms over his chest.  
“Fine, so why didn’t you get enough sleep last night?” He asks, slightly calmer.  
“Because I had a stomach ache okay?” Killua huffs out a quick lie.  
Gon sighs in defeat making Killua think he believed him.  
“I don’t know why he really couldn’t sleep, but if he’s serious about not telling me then I guess I’ll drop it for now” Gon tells himself as they reach his aunts house.  
“Well, I hope your stomachs feels better, see you tomorrow!” Gon beams as he heads up the little path way to his porch where he fumbles with the keys for a moment before making it inside.  
Killua lets out a heavy sigh of relief at Gon no longing being there to bother him about the topic.  
“Stupid gon, it’s not like I could ever tell you the real reason I got barley any sleep last night.” He thinks to himself as he continues to lead Alluka to their house,”plus it’s your fault anyways so that’s what you get for causing it.” The words Gon had written that he got to read for birthday last week started to to surface in his mind;  
**flashback** Killua lies in his bed and for the fourth night in a row while he eyes the striped blue bag on the other side of his room sitting perfectly unscathed on his desk top. He stares for a few more second before looking back up at the ceiling and shaking the same thought out of his head for the fifth time in one night. The thought stayed gone for about a minute before quickly popping back up. He groans and smacks himself in the face as if it’ll make the thought some how go away.  
“What did he mean by that?” He thinks, allowing himself to wonder without scolding himself for the first time since he read the words.  
He looks back over at the bag still placed in the same position he remembers from a minute ago. He sighs, finally giving in as he gets up and makes his way across the room to where the bag sat. He gently digs around at the bottom, not wanting to crumple what’s there. After a moment of searching he pulls out what he had been looking for, a folded piece of paper with “Happy Birthday Killua!” Sprawled across the front. The desk chair creaks as he plops down in it while unfolding the card and laying it down on the desk in front of him to inspect. He looks at it for a moment before opening one of the drawers to pull out a flashlight so he’ll be able to read what’s written. And he didn’t want to take the chance of waking anyone up by Turing on his room light. The rubber against his finger tips light push makes a click as light spews across the desktop. He moves it to illuminate one part of the card in particular.  
Two words that had invaded Killuas thoughts and hadn’t left since they entered. He looks down at the paper and whispers out loud to himself,”Love Gon..”  
His cheeks flush pink at the sound of the words rolling off his tongue. He doesn’t bother rereading the rest of the words because even if he tried he wouldn’t be able to think about anything but the line he just read.  
The metal rim of the flashlight clinks against the wooden top of his desk as he sets it down to process the words.  
“What did you mean by love?” He asks out loud as he runs a hand through his hair.  
“You could’ve used any other number of parting phrases..” killua grumbles as his face grows hotter. “Stupid Gon..” he growls as he spins in his chair while feeling the heat emitting from his face as he covers his eyes in frustration.  
He sits there and stares at the words for a few minutes before grabbing a sticky note and a pen from the same drawer the flashlight came from. After jotting something down and looking at it for a moment he scraps it and puts more effort into it the second time. It’s still not enough. A third time. Slightly better. A fourth. He can beat that. A fifth. He lets it live a moment longer than the others before starting a sixth. Trashed hallway through. A seventh. Seven. Seven, that’s his birthday. Yes. The seventh attempt pleases him enough to let the rest of the sticky notes return safely to the drawer to hopefully be used another time. Killua sits back in his chair and looks at what he wrote. Stares at what he wrote. He gets up to stick it in his bag to take to school the next morning. Just as his hand brushed against the bags T-shirt like interior it’s as if he snaps of a trance. He looks down at the note he holds in his hand and immediately crumples it, tossing it into the same pit the rest of his failed attempts had ended up. He stares at the trashes seemingly empty abyss, knowing what’s written on each of those seven sticky notes. He sighs and his shoulders slump as his eyes close. His foot drags him away from the dark hole the trash can became as he stood in front of it thinking of the secrets it held. He crawls back into bed, making sure to keep silent as he tucks himself back in and let’s his body sink into the mattress. He doesn’t even try to stop the thoughts of what lies at the bottom of the bin next to his desk as he yearns for sleep.  
“Yes” he thought as he began to drift towards unconsciousness,”The trash is a fine place for those notes to stay.”


	2. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika and Leorio sneak in and they all bombard Killua with compliments

“Uhhhgg I hate math classs” Gon whines as he and killua walk the crowed halls to their next class.   
“Only because you’re bad at it” Killua smirks.   
“I don’t know how anyone can be good at it when it makes no sense!” Gon complains.  
Killua merely laughs at him, since he knows there’s no way he can convince him otherwise.   
Gon smiles at that. Smiles at him.  
“I see you’re not acting tired today, did your stomach not hurt last night?” He hums.  
“My stomach?” Killua questions.  
“Yesterday when we got off the bus you said you couldn’t fall asleep because you had a stomachache?”   
It takes a minute to register in killuas mind what he’s talking about.   
“Ah, yes. My stomach felt fine last night. It was just a one time thing I guess.” He fumbles out.   
“Hm I guess.”   
“Well I’ve gotta get to science, try not to fry your brain while I’m gone.” Killua teases as he goes to make an escape from the topic.   
“Wait,” Gon grabs Killua by the arm as he balances his books with his other hand,”you would tell me if something was wrong right?” He asks voice soft but serious.   
Gon searches his eyes for the answer he knows Killua won’t give.   
“I-“ Killua stutters caught off guard. “Of course” he laughs off the question as he shakes away Gons hold on him.   
“Alright..” Gon mumbles before returning his hand back to the books in his hand, “just checking!” He beams as he turns on his heel to go into the room.  
Killua tries not to think about what just happened as he makes his way to his own class.   
“I need to get it together,” he thinks as he shakes his head, “if he looks into my eyes like that again I don’t know if I’ll be able to lie to him.”  
The bell sounded, telling any students left mingling in the hallways that they were now late to class grabbed him away from his thoughts.   
“Ah crap that’s the third time this week!”  
Killua speeds past the people up against the lockers chatting, ignoring the fact that class has started. As he rushes he barely makes it to his room as he sticks his hand between the doorway as the last student is about to close it.   
Already flustered from what Gon had said, and now twice as red from running to get to class he sits his stuff down in a huff and lets out a sigh of relief as he sinks into his chair in the back.   
His table mates pay him no mind being as they’re used to him being late and coming in all winded. He pulls out his pencil and takes one of the papers that had been passed out to the middle of the table and sets them aside so he can open his chromebook.   
Halfway through trying to pay attention, Killua slides his chromebook father up his desk so he can sit his paper infront of himself to doodle on.   
As he grips his pencil he begins drawing what always seems to comfort him when he needs to calm down. A cat. After doodling a few of those his mind begins to wonder and he doesn’t even realize what he’s drawn until it’s already out in front of him. Once he comes to because of the people around him beginning to close their computers, and turning to their papers does he see what he’s drawn. Underneath the cats theres his sister beaming, with tiny flowers around her to emphasize her bright personality. Then below that there’s his friend.   
His best friend.   
His most precious friend.   
His crush.   
The person he’s loved for a year now.   
There’s little hearts and sparkles surrounding him as he wears a bright smile that perfectly suits him. Killua catches himself smiling softly at his creation before realizing it’s on a school paper.   
A school paper the teacher will look at once he turns it in.   
His cheeks flush red as he frantically erases the drawing and then scribbles over the spot to make sure no one could tell what was there. He quickly refocuses as he doodles more cats on the other side of his paper while zoning back into what his teacher had been talking about for the first half of class.  
After piecing together what he had missed he manages to pay attention for the rest of the bell and gets a good amount of the paper done before it’s time for lunch. 

Killua makes his way through the lunch line staying quiet as he grabs a water bottle out of the schools mini fridge. He then scans the lunch room looking to see if he had beaten Gon.   
“Boo!” A voice coming from behind whispers in his ear.   
He jerks around to see Gon with a pleased look on his face.   
“Idiot, dont scare me like that you’re gonna make me drop my lunch!” Killua complains as they make their way to the small table near the back door that they make a point to sit at whenever they can.   
“Haha you’re only upset because I managed to catch you off guard for once.” Gon teases as he nudges Killua with his elbow before taking a seat across from him at the table.  
“Yeah yeah.” He mumbles, laughing slightly while facing his head down as he picks up his fork to poke at his food.   
The two stay silent for a moment as they start in on their food before Gon interrupts with a question,”Why’d you bring your books with you to lunch today?”   
“Ah,” Killua looks over to what he’s pointing at with his fork before turning back to him,”I didn’t have enough time to put them in my locker before coming to the cafeteria.” He shrugs off as he bites down on a carrot.   
Gon hums in response, eyeing his friends folders.   
“Have you drawn anything new since yesterday?” Gon eyes light up as he asks with a mouth full of peanut butter and jelly.   
Killuas eyes dilate for a second, remembering the doodle of Gon he had crossed out. He shakes the panic out of his head as he figures that out of all his doodles he probably won’t notice it.   
“Yeah, I doodled some in science today, but that’s it.” He says motioning to the green folder laying on top.   
Gon wastes no time in grabbing up the folder and flipping it open to search for his drawings. He quickly pulls out the paper Killua had received in class just minutes ago and begins searching the edges that would normally be blank.   
“Gon is nice like that,” Killua thought.”He doesn’t just glance at my creations, no matter how small. He devotes his gaze for a little longer than needed to each individual drawing.” His face grew a slight pink and a small smile appeared as he glanced over at Gon whom was focused on Killua’s paper.   
“These look really good Killua!” Gon beamed, complete honesty intertwined in his voice.   
“They’re the same thing I doodle everyday..” Killua deflects.   
“Yeah, but I can tell you’ve improved from the cats you were drawing just last week.” Gon smiles softy looking into Killua’s sapphire eyes.   
“Barely..” he mumbles, bringing his hand to his neck as he looks down to hide his Redding face.   
Gon pulls a yellow folder from Killua’s stack and sifts through a few pages before finding what he was looking for. He stares at both papers edges for a moment longer before laying them down in front of Killua.   
“See look at them next to one another,” Gon points out as Killua lifts his head back up, “its amazing how much you can improve in just a week!” Gon smiles from ear to ear.   
“I-“ Killua starts, but gets cut off before he can respond to the compliment.   
Gon begins,”but what did you decide to scribble out here?” There’s a frown on his face as he looks into Killua’s eyes in search on an answer.   
“Oh um-“ he gets cut short once again, but from a different source this time.   
“Look who brought donuts!” An older brown haired boy with glasses chides.  
“Leorio! Kurapika!” Gon beams turning his attention the two boys who joined them at their table.   
This is the reason they try to get this table as often as possible, because it’s located right next to the back door. The perfect door for high schoolers on their lunch break to sneak in through.   
“Hey!” Leorio whined as Kurapika smacked the donut out his hand, stopping him from eating the whole thing in one bite.   
“You need to eat your actual food first.” The blonde boy responded curtly.   
“Yeah yeah..” he grumbled as he stuffed his hand in the other bag they had brought.   
“So how are you guys?” Kurapika asks, ignoring the still mumbling boy next to him.   
“We’re doing pretty good, look at Killua’s new drawings!” Gon smiled as he grabbed the papers he stole and excitedly shows them to the others.   
“Wow Killua you’re getting really good at that!” Leorio says, forgetting his former mood.   
“Leorio’s right these look great.” Kurapika smiles.   
Killua’s face is as red as a tomato at this point while he stares down at his tray, “jeez can we talk about something else..” he mumbles while poking as his peas that he knows he won’t eat.   
“Of course.” Kurapika says as he and the others softly smile and giggle at Killua’s embarrassment.   
“So how have you two been?” Gon asks not missing a beat.  
“Oh we’ve been ok—“ Kurapika begins before getting stopped.  
“We almost got thrown out of building because they thought I was a suspicious figure!” Leorio interjects.   
“What why?” Killua questions, feeling better now that the attention wasn’t focused on him.   
“Yeah you guys have snuck in here countless times before??” Gon adds.   
“You wanna tell them, or should I?” Leorio raises an eyebrow at Kurapika.   
The blonde sighs,”fine I’ll explain it because if I let you do it you you’ll describe it wrong.”   
“No I won’t!”   
“Yes you will!”   
“How can I describe it wrong when all there is to describe is that you reported me to the teachers because you were mad that I was right?”   
“That is not what happened!”   
“Oh yes it is! You’re just a sore loser!”   
“Guys guys calm down!” Gon says sticking his arm between the two since they’re on his side of the bench.   
“Yeah we can only listen to one of you yell at a time” Killua smirks, eating his raisins as if they were popcorn.  
Gon glares at him, but it’s hardly anything remotely intimidating.   
“Now how about another topic change” Gon states more than suggests.   
It’s silent for a moment before Killua speaks up,”Oh yeah I just remembered a family friend it coming to visit this week.”   
“Really, who?” Gon questions.   
“Canary, she’s the daughter of one of my dads old colleagues. We’ve known each other since we were little.” He smiles.   
“Wow I’m hurt Killua I thought we were your only friends!” Leorio overly dramaticly complains.   
They all laugh.   
But something deep within Gon tells him he shouldn’t upon seeing Killua smile as he talked about this girl. He trys to act natural as he grasps for a laugh.   
It takes him a moment more of awkward laughing at Killua and Leorio teasing one another for it to hit him.   
Jealousy.   
That’s what was telling him to frown rather than smile.   
“But why?” He wondered still keeping his poker face. “She’s just his friend why should I feel anything but happy for him?”   
He cant seem to find an answer so he decides to try and forget about it as the teacher begins dismissing tables, and Leorio and Kurapika slip back out the door.   
“Jealousy” he ponders as him and Killua part ways after saying goodbye.   
“That doesn’t sound good..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ajdjjcjsjaiwjxjusiqi please excuse my typos bc even though I reread it I’m sure there are still plenty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you’re reading this I just wanna say thank you and sorry because I have no idea what I’m doing I’m just writing this for fun  
> (Also I’ll probably have very inconsistent updates)


End file.
